


Heat

by Kinyve



Series: Omega Green [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute, Fluff, M/M, green tries his best to deny deny deny, it has frick frack in it now, leaf is just tired plz just kiss guyz, red is patient, the sequal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinyve/pseuds/Kinyve
Summary: "Alola is for lovers!"Yes Leaf. Yes it is.





	1. Chapter 1

Green stares at the calendar, hesitant as he palms over the printed numbers. They stare back at him crudely, as if daring him in whatever in endeavor he had in mind right now.

And that endeavor is his heat.

* * *

 

It’s been years since he’s been exposed as an omega.

It lead to a new sense of freedom, the ability to actually relax and take a break without worrying if he had taken the pills he needed to take. Along with the freedom though, led to controversies as well, with his act of masking his scent offending the proudest of omegas and how he had the region fooled as the strongest alpha around.

There was hate, because he had lied and belittled his entitlement as an omega, and there was acceptance, because he had the courage to speak his mind and reveal his true identity.

Green needed a break from it all.

It didn’t help that Red continued to stay up the goddamn mountain, but he wanted to handle his own problems himself too, once in a while.

Maybe it was what was left of his ego talking, but Green never backed down from anything.

After exposing himself to everyone as a fraud, his psyche took a beating from all the stress that came from everyone’s opinions. There was a mix of emotions in every comment, whisper and gossip he heard; only a few passed smoothly through his ears.

He spent a while contemplating, trying to cheer himself up with sarcastic jabs at himself. In the end, he came into terms with everything. He didn’t accept much, but he tolerated it. It was enough for his personality to mellow down from a douche bag to a condescending narcissist.

It was as mellow as he could get and he was proud of himself.

He spent the next few years helping out his grandfather, despite their lingering issue; he still felt the need to redeem all of the shit he’d given him. The professor appreciated the gesture, happy to have his grandson within arm’s reach.

Though the old man tries his hardest not to give him anything to heavy to handle, even if Green says he can take it, as he’s worried that Green pushes himself too hard. He's still an omega, even if he denies it, he's weaker than usual.

Daisy was relieved at Green’s change in personality, saying that kindness is more attractive than insults – especially in those of omegan descent. Green tried to explain that he wasn’t doing it to attract any potential mates, but she seems too lost in her own thoughts.

Leaf, who occasionally drops by to see him, was thrilled at the thought of Green coming into terms with his nature. She also manages to compliment and tease him at the same time, saying how many alphas would kill for him to be their mate and how she’s always known he had a feminine side.

All in all, everything started off a little badly but he’s tolerated anything life has given him so far.

But then there was the topic of heats.

* * *

 

“Green.” Leaf says gravelly, her gaze piercing but not intimidating. “Are you still drinking your heat suppressants?” They’re sitting in a café, meeting up after one of Leaf’s battles.

Green nods from across her, stirring his drink nonchalantly. “Yeah, I try my best not to forget.” He says in a mutter, clinking the glass with his spoon noisily as he stirred. “It’s important.”

More like it is explicitly essential for him to keep drinking it.

For an omega like him who has been blocking his heat and scent out for years – just right after he’d been announced as an omega he’d been taking them already – it was dangerous if he’d forget to take them or if he’d take one late.

Because as an omega, you weren’t supposed to suppress the heat, you were supposed to handle it or take care of it with the alpha of your choice. Unfortunately for Green, he dismissed this, telling himself he needs not an alpha or heat because he was an alpha himself.

Now he knows though, he knows that when you are to suppress your heat, it builds up inside you.

And if he were to take his medication off, his heat would be explosive.

“At least you’re not blocking your scent anymore…” She mutters, cradling her chin carefully.

“I guess.”

Leaf hums, sipping her iced tea lightly, staring at Green’s visage. “When do you plan to stop it?”

“Stop what?” There’s a croak in his voice but Leaf elects to ignore it.

“Medication. For your heat.” Leaf murmurs, as if just realizing what she’s implying. “You’re going to have to, someday. Even just once.”

“Leaf.” Green warns, voice wavering as he tries to laugh mockingly. “That would kill me.”

She acknowledges the fear in his voice but doesn’t say anything more, opting to shut up and drink her tea.

* * *

 

The only alpha who’s managed to get close to him, apart from Leaf, was Red.

From the way the other treated him with so much patience, he had suspected quite a bit that he had already figured out how Green’s actually an omega, but Red was naturally tolerant with everybody.

Because his physique isn’t suited for physical exertion, Green often stops in the middle of his journeys to take a break.

Ironically, it’s the places he encounters Red in too. Green pretends that he’s there admiring the scenery or just waiting for Red to challenge him. After the battle, Red usually leaves immediately, but sometimes he lingers around, wandering and talking to people.

And Green would hang back after Red’s departure, waiting a few solid minutes before setting off again.

Because Green didn’t want him to let him see how vulnerable he was.

* * *

 

When Leaf comes barging into Green’s house, yelling something along the lines of ‘PACK YOUR FUCKING BAGS’ and ‘LOOK WHO I FINALLY FOUND’, he has a vague feeling of dread running down his spine before he could run down and scold her.

He doesn’t even have the chance to move from his desk because the door to his room is kicked open by Leaf wearing shades and summer attire, causing him to scream in fright. Tagged along with her, was a distressed Red who was clutching his Pikachu in fear.

Green, confused and overwhelmed, throws a pokeball at Leaf’s face. “What the fuck?!” He shouts, the pokeball coming in contact with her forehead and popping open to release an equally confused Umbreon who tumbles to the floor.

“Rude.” Leaf mumbles out, rubbing her forehead before picking a whining Umbreon off the ground. “Have you no shame? Throwing adorable pokemon at me?”

“Have _you_ no fucking shame?!” Green counters quickly, glaring at her as she sets the mewling pokemon back down. “Barging into my house like that and you—“ He gestures to Red, who flinches at Green’s volume. “—what do you think you’re doing here?! I thought you were too busy freezing your ass in a mountain?!”

Red frowns, “I wasn’t freezing.”

“Oh I’m sorry, I worded that wrong.” He replies, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. “You were busy hanging out in a mountain with barely livable conditions—“

“I lived fine, Green.” He says, his tone shifting into annoyance. “You know that.”

“Yeah.” Leaf interrupts. “You come up and check for like, five days a month.”

Green makes a weird noise in a mix of anger and exasperation, Umbreon comes to nuzzle between his legs. “Okay, sure, whatever.” He mutters, “Just—what brings the both of you here?”

Leaf grins.

“Vacation.”

* * *

 

Red is very uncomfortable under the sun and Green laughs at him when he keeps sweating bullets.

“Hah. You look like you ran a mile.” He mocks, holding up the umbrella over them both. He’s a little envious at how much Red’s grown these past years, and it gets annoying when he realizes just how tall he is. “Maybe you shouldn’t have agreed to this.”

Red doesn’t reply, he keeps fanning himself with the freebie fan from the dock, glaring up ahead at the bright scenery. Leaf trots up to them, carrying her luggage with a grin. “Welcome to Alola, boys!”

“Alola, huh?” Green mutters, struggling to balance the umbrella in his hands. Red helps him, enveloping Green’s grip with his own. “I think Daisy wanted to go here with her boyfriend too.” He recalls, smirking smugly. “Hah. I got here first.”

Leaf punches his on the shoulder, laughing along with him. “You egotistic prick. But you know what they say—“ She drawls out merrily, “—Alola is for lovers!”

“Ahah…” Green laughs, albeit without humor. “That’s nice to know Leaf.”

Red nods in reply, seeming to genuinely appreciate the information.

“Well it is a vacation, so it’ll be a great time to find yourself an alpha or omega of your choice.” Leaf tuts, smiling innocently at them both at the words alpha and omega.

“Or we could battle.” Green immediately cuts her off, knowing that whatever she had on her mind, he has to put it to a stop.”Battling sounds good, right Red?” Red responds with an agreeing hum, but turns to regard Green with a look.

“Maybe battle sometimes. Sometimes, relax.” He says, tugging the hand he has around Green’s.

Leaf giggles in glee, linking an arm around Green’s free one. “That’s the spirit Red! Balance is the key; now off we go to the city of love!”

“ The city of love is in Kalos!” Green complains, but he’s ignored as the two drag him towards the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

“So I booked two rooms…”

Green removes his sunglasses, giving Leaf a glare.

“ _You didn’t_.”

Leaf’s grin is wide and bright.

“They have built-in bathrooms with bathtubs, flat screen TVs on the wall, air-conditioning, _sound proof_ —“

“Leaf I swear to Arceus.” Green cuts her off, face flushed in embarrassment. “Do not even finish that sentence—“

“—and they’ve got room service on call that will do anything.” She says with a wink and nudge, daring Green to challenge her with a raised brow. “Got any questions?”

Green mockingly raises his hands in question, “Yes, let’s see what it was…?” He asks to no one in particular, stroking his chin as if in thought. “Oh, I remember. Why are you rooming me with Red?”

“Because, duh.” Is Leaf’s reply, flipping her hair. “Obvious much?”

“No, not obvious.” He replies, crossing his arms in disbelief. “Leaf, I’m an omega. He’s an alpha.” Green reasons, desperation creeping up in his voice.

“You have no idea what you’re putting us through. I just stopped using my scent blockers, my scent is as strong as when I first presented.” He explains. “It’ll fill up the room!”

Leaf juts her hip, putting a hand on it in exasperation. “And? Green, Red can take it.” She counters, waving a dismissive hand. “You’ve been visiting him up the mountains and he didn’t mind the scent.”

“He was up in high altitude, the air was denser.” Green mumbles, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair.

“That doesn’t make sense. Don’t try to put logic where there isn’t.”

“Leaf please. Can’t you just see if they have another room available?”

“Nope, the other room’s a king bed too.” She shrugs.

“Too? Wait, you’re making us share a bed?!” Green screeches out, surprised and indignant. “Leaf what were you thinking?!”

Leaf pretends to look at her wrist, checking the time. “Oh look at that, it’s time for my beauty sleep!” She says, voice pitched high in an evasive tone. “Guess I better get to it then, bye-bye Green!” Before Green could catch her, she’s already dashing up the hotel’s stairs.

“Leaf!” He screams after her, but she’s already out of sight.

* * *

 

When Green walks up to the stairs to his and Red’s supposed shared suite, he passes by Leaf’s door and gives it the middle finger.

“Green.”

Until Red catches him.

“Fuck.” Green curses, hiding his hand behind his back before peering up at him innocently. “Yeah, hey dude.”

“Why were you doing that?” Red questions, staring at Leaf’s door curiously. Green could make out a giggle from inside, making him frown. “She was being rude.” Green replies, huffing in anger.

Red looks like he might ask more, but lets it go as he walks back inside the room, his Pikachu scrambling outside as he opens the door. Pikachu races up to Green, climbing up to his shoulder when Red closes the door.

“Hey you prick.” Green greets stroking its head, earning him a nip to his fingers. “What do you need?”

Pikachu chirps, nudging Green’s cheek forcefully.

“Want Umbreon to come out and play?”

A happy chirp from Pikachu is all he needs to release his pokemon, who shakes its head and coos lovingly to Green.”Hey buddy, Pikachu wants to hang out.” He murmurs, leaning down to brush a hand through its fur.

Umbreon mewls back in reply, waving its tail to provoke Pikachu, who jumps down from Green’s shoulder to tackle the other. They scramble and wrestle around, running after each other.

Green rolls his eyes, side stepping to reach the door knob and twist it open. He’s bombarded by cold air, the air conditioner turned up to full blast by Red.

“Woah, hey.” He says, almost stumbling back as Pikachu and Umbreon race inside, not minding the cold. He closes the door behind him, shivering a little. “Isn’t this too cold, Red?”

Red turns to him from where his sitting on the bed, a hand on the remote. “No.” He replies, watching as Green makes his way towards him to sit on the bed too. “I can turn it down if you don’t like it.”

“No, whatever it’s fine.” Green mumbles, motioning for Red to sit up for a bit. Red complies and raises a brow as Green gathers the blanket in his hands and wraps it around him. “’Kay, sit back down.”

Green hums at the perfect balance of warmth and cold, crossing his legs comfortably. Red doesn’t say anything, but when he sits back down, he’s a little closer than before.

“So the same bed thing—“

“—I won’t rape you.” Red immediately states, causing Green to sport another furious blush.

Green punches him on the shoulder, “Dude! I didn’t mean it that way!” He screeches, his voice cracking somewhere in the middle. “I just—you know what I’ll just shut up.” He mutters, leaning back and sulking inside his cocoon.

Red peeks into the makeshift hood Green has made for himself to see his face, Green flinches in surprise. “But you’re scared.”

“Pft. What! No.” Green denies, laughing too hysterically for someone who denies being scared. “I’m just worried because we might not fit and—“

Red’s voice sounds hurt. “Green.”

Green is silent for a moment, chewing his lip in contemplation. “Sorry.” Is what he settles to say, clutching the blanket tighter. “I don’t mean to make it sound—but I just feel weird about—about being an omega.” He fumbles on his words, still getting used to letting his pride down.

“I trust you but it’s just my primal fear.”

Red doesn’t say anything, but keeps staring with his usual unreadable expression.

“But I’m not scared now!” Green snaps back, unable to keep his ego in check. “I mean, what’s the worst you can do?! You can barely hurt me!” He laughs, the blanket slipping off at his exaggerated movements.

Green notices how Pikachu and Umbreon are listening in too.

Red finally moves and Green squawks in surprise when he pulls the blanket back on top of his head—

—and kisses it right then and there.

“I’d never hurt you.” Red says, voice solid as if he was reaffirming it, before he leans back to his original position and continues to channel surf once more.

Green blinks slowly, processing what’s just happened as he presses on the spot of the blanket Red’s kissed.

He screams in horror and throws himself back on the bed, “Don’t fucking talk to me!”

He could hear Red laugh along with their Pokémon.

Green can’t help the growing smile on his face.

* * *

 

Red saunters out of the room after he makes sure that Green’s already asleep. He turns the air conditioning down a notch too, just in case Green complains about the cold once he wakes up.

“How’s the douchebag?” Leaf greets when he reaches the lobby where a quaint little café was located. Red waves hello before sitting across her, smiling slightly. “He’s asleep.”

Leaf giggles, “Can I draw on his face later?”

Red leans back on his chair, the smile on his face growing. “That’s your choice Leaf.”

“Did he say anything stupid?” Leaf says next, “He didn’t seem to like your idea.”

Red hums a small tune, “It’s either you or him alone. And I’d rather not let him sleep alone.” He says, earning him a fond ‘aw’ from Leaf.

“He says his scent is too strong right now.” She says next, pointing a straw at Red’s face. “Is that what you were worried about?”

Red nods, “Green is still getting used to his omegan instincts.”

“Was he okay with the bed sharing?” Leaf asks, “I mean, we don’t want him uncomfortable now, do we?”

“He was fine after I kissed him.”

Leaf’s squeal startles the people around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> red can talk but he doesnt do it all the time owo


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited

Green wakes up from his brief nap groggily, stretching his limbs with a groan.

In a flash, he remembers the events earlier, especially the part where a certain someone kisses him on the—

Releasing an almost inhuman shriek of embarrassment, Green plops back on the bed with a groan, punching the mattress for a good minute before sighing.

 _Stupid Red_ , he thinks to himself, _kissing me without permission_.

Now that he thinks about it, would he allow it to happen if the guy did ask?

He grunts. He’d rather not think of it.

Muttering to himself, he sits up to slip off the bed and throws the blanket aside, not bothering to fold it back on the bed properly.

His eyes trail over the closed curtains and the air-conditioning, noticing how it’s turned off. Red must’ve left hours ago. Green sighs to himself, scratching the back of his head irritably.

He might as well go out himself, maybe get some fresh air while he’s at it. Nothing wrong with spoiling himself rotten since it _is_ a vacation.

He makes room for one final stretch before walking out the door, closing it behind him with a click. His steps are slow and wary, looking around anxiously for any one that stares for too long.

Along with the acceptance of his stature, he’s developed some sort of fear of being in public places. It’s not that he suspects everyone to be… _something_ …it’s just that he hates how omegan scent can convey emotion so easily.

Alphas like Red and Leaf can mask their emotion, keep their scents leveled and not too empowering.

His scent, however, exposes his thoughts straight up. Leaf knows when he’s feeling uneasy; Red knows when he’s upset—just because of what pheromones he’s giving off.

Normally he can handle it. He doesn’t fret over it too much. Sometimes he can walk around with no care at all, but his heat was approaching.

And this was Alola.

Hau’oli is a large city compared to the town he grew up in. There are more people in it which means more people notice just what his scent’s trying to convey.

Green stumbles on nothing while stepping down the stairs, avoiding other people’s gaze on him as he hurries down. Some people try to ask if he’s okay, probably sensing his panic, but he dismisses them with kind smiles.

He hates how vulnerable he is now.

He finally makes his way through the door, breathing a sigh of relief at the fresh air.

He’s not sure where Red and Leaf are but he has Red’s number on his Xtransceiver, with Leaf’s in his poke gear because she’s old school, so if he runs into any problems he can just give them a call.

Before he can go and begin his little walk, someone already bumps into him from behind. He rubs his back a little and hears a whimper behind him.

“S-Sorry!” The voice apologizes, Green turns back to see a young boy bowing his head to his knees. “I didn’t see you there!”

“It’s okay…” He reassures, waving a gentle hand to calm him down. From the boy’s accent, he can tell he’s a local. “No harm done, kid. Now stop doing that.” Green says, laughing nervously.

The boy stands back up straight, his ponytail flopping along with the movement. He gives Green a wide smile, “Thanks! You’re really nice.” He says, placing both hands behind his head in a carefree gesture. “Are you a tourist? Welcome to Alola! My name’s Hau!”

Green smiles back at the warm welcome, feeling his nerves relax at his presence. This kid seems to carry some kind of happy vibe to him. “Thanks. Glad to be here.” He says in reply to the Hau’s grin.

There’s shuffling by Hau’s side and Green notices he’s with somebody, a girl wearing a weird red hat. She’s staring up at him in awe, her mouth hanging slightly open. Green waves a small hello to her and she flinches in surprise.

Hau notices this as well, turning to her with a frown.

“Hey, you okay?” He asks her, an arm on her shoulder. She tugs him close and begins to whisper something in his ear, his eyes widen when she pulls back with a barely held back squeal. Hau looks back at him in alarm.

“Moon says you’re Green!” He declares, pointing a finger at him. “And that I’m supposed to know you because you’re practically a celebrity!”

 _Cute_ , Green thinks as the girl immediately berates Hau for his words. He’s like a smaller version of Gold, minus the annoying parts.

Moon turns to him, mouth opening and closing. She’s seemingly star struck by his presence, and even though it strikes a chord with his ego, he feels slightly guilty for it.

“Hey.” He tries to soothe her by crouching to her level. “Um, I’m pretty psyched to know I still get fans all the way here.”

She jumps up and down on her toes, “Um! I’m actually from Kanto, I just moved here and—“ Moon giggles to herself and tries to compose herself with a not so hidden cough to her hands. “—You’re a legend and I’m so lucky to see you here!”

Green chuckles and moves to pat her on the head, “Wait ‘till you hear who’s with me here.”

Moon pauses.

“Wait.” She says, disbelief clear in her voice. “Do you mean…?”

With Green’s nod, she screams.

* * *

 

“Red, I know you’re like pining for him hard and all but…” Leaf trails off, scrolling through her phone nonchalantly as she waits by the door. “…picking what dessert to bring back for him isn’t that hard.”

Red doesn’t say anything for a while, only continuing to stare at the displays. “…There’s too many options.”

“Your literal options are chocolate and _chocolate_.” Leaf says between grit teeth, walking over to peer at the desserts with him. “Just pick one and let’s go.” She pokes him on the arm repeatedly in an attempt to pester him into submission.

It works, funnily enough, as Red sighs. “…Fine.” He mutters, leaning up to finally address the poor clerk. He points to a random slice of cake and the young man nods nervously, proceeding to wrap one up for him.

When Red has it in his hands, Leaf sighs in relief. “Alright. Great. I thought I needed to wait hours more for you.”

Red shoots her a frown and she turns away to whistle cockily. “Honestly I expected these romantic gestures to come from Green.” Leaf says, “Actually I expected Green to be the pining one, but you know what they say about expectations?!”

“…”

“Yep! You don’t!” She exclaims, fist pumping up in the air. Red smiles slightly, too small to be seen. Leaf’s enthusiasm is just very contagious.

They leave the store and before Leaf could turn the corner, she spots a familiar silhouette hanging around with two kids, talking animatedly.

“Holy shit, is that your husband?” She asks, squinting to see it more clearly. “Hey Red it’s—“ Before she could finish her sentence, Red’s already walking towards the trio briskly. She sighs, jogging after him as he strides in large steps.

When they’re finally a little closer, Leaf confirms that it is Green talking with some kids. The girl, who screams upon seeing them, tugs Green’s arm before repeatedly jabbing a finger in their direction. Green complies and follows her gaze, blinking in surprise when he finds them approaching.

Leaf grins, giving him a large wave, still catching up with Red’s steps. “Hey there son!” She calls, earning her a glare from the brunet. Red doesn’t wave but nods, slowing his strides when he nears Green. He hands him the cake box, which Green accepts with a confused thank you.

“You went out to a cafe?” He asks, giving Red a skeptic look. Red replies with a shrug along with Leaf, who leans back on her heels. “Yeah, thought we’d fuck off before you wake up.” She replies, a smirk on her lips.

Green shushes her with a chuckle, “There’s kids here.” He says, nudging the girl beside him, who flinches at the mention. The boy next to her grins back up at him, “It’s okay! Gladion says a lot of bad words!”

“Then I don’t think you should be hanging out with him.”

“No it’s okay.” Hau says, the grin on his face never faltering. “He’s actually really nice but he’s just _really_ shy about it!”

“Huh.” Leaf chimes in, “Sounds like someone I know.”

Green clears his throat, “I’m sure he means well.”

“Or he’s emotionally constipated.”

“And that’s the end of that subject.” Green mutters, nudging her quiet as she stifles her giggles. He turns back to the kids; momentarily giving the cake box he held a glance. “You kids hungry? I haven’t had lunch yet so I can’t eat this…” He trails off, noticing Red’s grim expression. “…y-yet.”

He sighs in relief when Red perks up again.

Hau visibly lights up, bouncing on his feet. “I know a place!” He exclaims, waving his arms around to catch their attention. “Let’s go eat there!”


	4. Chapter 4

“Red, you know I can—“ He’s stopped mid-sentence by another spoonful of cake shoved into his mouth, making him flinch in surprise. Red hastily takes a bite for himself as Green chews irately and swallows, “I said I can feed myself.”

“I want to do it for you.” Red replies simply, chewing thoughtfully as he raises the spoon again. “Want another bite?”

“No.” Green mutters, already embarrassed. “I’m fine.”

A frown forms on Red’s lips, “I bought this for you.”

“Then let me eat it by myself.” Green retorts, waving the fork in his hands. “We’re outside.” He adds, hoping that statement would stop Red’s antics.

Red huffs, leaning back on the chair to give Green a dirty look. “You’ll let me feed you when we’re inside then?”

“No!” Green nearly shrieks, “Just—“ A spoon pushes through his lips and  he’s forces to eat another bite of cake by Red, a nonchalant look on his face.

“Shut up Green.”

The brunette mutters something under his breath, chewing slowly in hopes that it would take enough time for Red to finish the cake himself. “You don’t have any sense of shame, do you?”

“Not really.” Red replies easily, “It’s what it takes to get through you and your stubbornness.”

Green takes a wary glance back at Red when he finally swallows, expecting there’d be another spoonful waiting for him, only to find the latter staring with the spoon dangling between pressed lips.

“Ugh.” Leaf exclaims from across the seat, “Red, if you’re going to just keep eye-fucking him I swear—“

“Leaf!” Green jumps in surprise, forgetting they had shared a table with her. Leaf raises a brow, offended at his tone. “Arceus, can the both of you just _chill_?!” He scolds. He snatches the spoon from Red’s lips and digs into the cake himself.

Red gives Leaf a glance and she sighs, “Sorry for ruining the moment.”

“There was no moment.” Green mutters.

“Keep telling yourself that.”

“Where’s the kids?” Green immediately says, slamming the spoon on the table. “You two are a lot more PG when they’re here.”

Red shrugs, just sitting closer to him casually. Leaf stands to peer at the front door, “They said they were going to get that Gladion boy to eat with them.”

“Would it kill them to be a little bit faster?” Green complains, stopping Red with a hand on his arm when he moves in too close. “If you make another move on me, I’m screaming.”

Leaf giggles, “If you make a move on him, I’m buying you that Alolan Raichu plushie at the gift shop.”

“ _Leaf_.”

Red pulls his cap off and moves in to give Green a peck on the lips, hiding the scene from Leaf, with the hat hiding where their lips collide.

Green is quick to push him off but Red barely registers his strength, only moving away on his own. Leaf snorts as Green slumps on the table, face buried on his arms. Basing on how red his ears are, he’s thoroughly caught off guard.

“Weren’t you going to scream?”

Green is silent for a while, before raising a hand to flip her off.

Red places his cap on Green’s head and Leaf laughs.

* * *

 

“Green?” Hau asks, leaning over the table to try and see the brunette’s expression. Gladion tries to pull him back, scolding him. “Are you okay?”

“He’s fine.” Leaf answers for him, chewing on a piece of malasada. “He’s just not used to wearing hats.”

Green twitches and looks up to glare at her, “What do you—“

He’s cut off by Red plucking his cap off him. He blinks in confusion as Red puts it back on his head snugly.

* * *

 

“Stop sitting so close!” Green berates, shifting away from Red on the rock he sat on. They’re on the beach after eating lunch, enjoying the air and waves. Leaf sits back on the sand, letting her pokemon build their sandcastles.

She sighs at her friend’s unnecessary flirting and calls Red over to give Green a little mercy, “Red, come and help mom with her sandcastles!” She shouts, catching both of their attention. Red looks disappointed while Green looks relieved as Red saunters over to her slowly.

“Give the cutie some space.” She says, poking him on the leg. “We’re going to be in Alola for a while, so you have a lot of time to get in his pants.

Red grunts, sitting on the spot next to her. “I don’t like leaving him alone.”

“I know.” Leaf replies quietly, molding a patch of sand half-heatedly into a hill.

They’re both silent for a while, the sounds of the kids playing around in the water and the wind blowing the only things filling the quiet.

 Leaf sighs as the air blows strands of hair on her face, slipping them back behind her ear.

Red looks back at Green whose back is turned against them, watching the kids frolic around in the water.

“His heat’s coming up.” Red mutters and Leaf nods in reply.

“I know.” She says, her hands pressing into the sand hard.

“We can’t let him wander around alone.”

“Red.” She stops him with a firm tone, “Green knows. He won’t just run off from us when he knows he’s bound to—you know.”

There’s silence again before Red speaks.

“I don’t think he’ll like being in heat.” Red says, drawing circles on the sand idly. “It makes him vulnerable.”

Leaf shrugs. It would be normal for an omega to hate heats since it makes them feel intense pain. “Yeah, but he’ll be fine. He has you.”

Red purses his lips, “Leaf?”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t think I want to claim Green yet.”

Leaf stops in her sculpting.

“ _What?!_ ” She exclaims, “ _What do you mean you don’t want to claim him yet_?!”

“He’s probably not comfortable with the touch of an alpha yet…” Red tries to explain, looking back to see if Green heard Leaf’s outburst.

And he did, judging by how red his face is, facing them.

Red waves for him to come close.

Green glances back at the kids before sliding down the rock, walking towards them and crouching beside Red.

Red leans his head on his shoulder, and Green stutters a little, trying to form words through his surprise. “Wh-Why don’t you want to claim me?” He finally asks. Was he undesirable as an omega?

“Do you want me to?” Red asks, genuinely curious if Green would like to mate with him so early.

Green sputters, “No!” He exclaims, but falters when he sees Red frown in defeat. “W-Well, I’m not really sure…” He says next, trying get Red’s spirits back up.

“…Then I’ll wait until you want me.”

“Kinda late to say that since you kissed me earlier.” Green mutters.

“Well, that’s because I like you.”

Green makes a weird noise and slumps on to Red, groaning as a bright shade of red color his cheeks and ears yet again. “Fucking stop being so honest.”

“You’re killing him.” Leaf says, snickering while Red hugs Green’s shoulders comfortingly. “I think it’s safe to say he likes you back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill edit this later i just wanted to post a chapter before christmas


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leaf is the ultimate bro

“Leaf means well, Green.” Red chirps from behind him, sounding amused.

Green doesn’t turn back to acknowledge him, instead, he gives a glare at the offending object sitting on their nightstand.

One whole package of condoms.

Green notices a note weighed down by the package and instantly swipes it in his grasp. “I know.” He says in response to Red, scanning through the note cautiously.

‘ _Just trying to help a bro out._

_P.S. yes this is me trying to give you two a cue to fuck_ ’

Green’s nose wrinkles at her words. “Can’t she stop being so nosy?” He flicks the paper in his hands with annoyance, “I’m perfectly capable on buying my own condoms.”

Red raises a brow in curiosity, “And when do you plan on doing that?”

Green blinks, turning back to acknowledge Red’s question. “Uh,” He stutters, caught off guard. “Wh-When the time comes!” He manages to say, flustered.

Red hums, not believing him in the slightest.

Green clicks his tongue in irritation, “Honestly, you and Leaf rush into this too much.”

Red gives him a look that translates to ‘It’s been years and I’m still a virgin because of you.’

Green ignores it in favor of crumpling the note in his hands and chucking it into a nearby bin.

* * *

 

“How do I become ready for sex.”

In response to his question, Leaf raises a brow. “Well, you do a thing called foreplay—“

“Leaf, you know what I mean.”

Green didn’t expect to be asking Leaf for advice about his sex life but here he is, in the most public place possible, doing just that.

Leaf had dragged him earlier out to buy malasadas because Red was too busy wandering off somewhere for the day. Her explicit words were -- ‘ _I’m not leaving fresh meat like you alone, come with me._ ’

He didn’t know what the hell was fresh about him but Leaf wouldn’t leave him alone, so he obliged.

“Alright, okay.” Leaf rolls her eyes, “Uhh, just talk it out with Red? Like talk what you wanna do when you do the _do_.”

He would’ve done so already if talking to Red didn’t end up with him almost always being a blushing mess.

“Uhuh.” Green responds impassively, “Thanks Leaf, that’s so helpful.” He says, already disregarding the idea.

Leaf gives him a hearty smack to the arm, earning a yelp from the gym leader. “Honestly Green I’m not the best person to talk gay sex with.” She gestures down at her dress. “I don’t have a dick.”

“Like I haven’t caught you reading those--“

“Green if we agree to not talk about that, I’ll agree to stop sending you two boxes of condoms.”

Green stares at her incredulously, “You were planning to send another?”

Leaf only answers with a shrug.

Green sighs and doesn’t say anymore, opting to just watch the scenery as they pass by them. Leaf does the same, but focuses on Green, watching his expression for a moment before speaking up.

“Green, don’t you think Red’s been waiting for too long?” She prods gently, her voice losing the playful tone she had earlier.

Green notices her shift in mood and purses his lip, stopping the urge to face her and frown. “I didn’t have any idea he was waiting until recently.”

Leaf huffs, “By recently do you mean the past ten years?”

“Ten years is kind pushing it, you know.” Green mutters, uncomfortable at the thought of anyone waiting so long for him.

“I guess but like, he’s had a crush on you since you were kids.” Leaf reasons, looking up at the sky in thought. “That’s pretty long time to keep a guy waiting.” She says, casting a judging look at Green.

“I wasn’t comfortable being an omega yet.” Green reasons back, shrugging. “It kinda sucks to know that my main purpose in life is to get bred by an alpha.”

“It only sucks because you were so obsessed with the thought of you being a big strong alpha.”

Green sighs at that, recalling his outburst the first time he’d found out he was an omega. “Even if I did I’d still hate feeling so vulnerable.” He takes a glance at the alphas they pass by. “It’s like I can’t take care of myself.”

“You can. You’re just thinking about the stereotypes too much.” Leaf states a matter-of-factly, glaring at some of the alphas whose eyes lingered too long.

Green snickers, “…Maybe.” He says, voice a little somber. “I don’t know.”

“And hey, if it’s the idea of an alpha dominating you that makes you uncomfortable, may I suggest _topping_ Red.”

Green trips on air.

“Absolutely not.” He snaps, giving Leaf a teed off glare.

Leaf pouts, purposely riling him up. “What, don’t tell me you don’t wanna?”

“…That’s a conversation for a different time.” He replies warily, looking off into the distance to ignore Leaf’s grin. “We’re talking about my heat, not his rut.”

“So you are considering it.”

“Leaf, I swe—“

Leaf gasps, stopping him from speaking any further. “Hold up.” She hisses, looking at something behind Green. “Do you see that?”

Green frowns, turning back. “See what?”

“That cutie with the alolan Raichu—” Leaf whistles, grinning mischievously. Green gives her another glare, before looking back at the trainer she was talking about.

_Not bad_ , Green thinks, watching the ace trainer high five his Raichu, but he’s still cuter.

“Leaf—“ He tries to call back her attention to him but Leaf’s already jogging away.

“Let’s talk about your sex life later Green, I’m catching myself a cute one right now!” She shouts back, causing everyone to hear her—including the ace trainer, who blinks at her in confusion.

Green harrumphs.

He’s still cuter.

* * *

 

After being ditched for another companion, Green heads straight back to the hotel and collapses on the bed, tired despite only walking for a few minutes.

The room is warm and Green is too lazy to stand up again and turn the air conditioner on, so he settles by distracting himself through phone.

He takes it out of his back pocket and turns it on, purposely ignoring the calendar app as he seeks out the mindless arcade games Leaf installed for him.

_This should be easy_ , he thinks as he opens up one of the apps, _I saw Leaf pass level 100 so it shouldn’t be—_

The sound of failure playing through the phone’s speaker immediately cuts his thoughts off.

Green clicks his tongue.

He tries out one or two games before he becomes increasingly irritated from losing and settles for social media instead.

He swipes down his feed, scanning through the mindless posts Gold has been sharing on to everyone’s timeline and Mae’s  selfies. He gives some likes and comments here and there, smiling at the screen stupidly when they reply.

Then he sees one with Leaf and huffs when he notices it’s her taking a selfie with the cute trainer from earlier.

At least someone’s doing progress on their love life.

Green groans, burying his head on the sheets.

_And when will he?_

The door clicks open, causing Green to jolt in surprise. He looks up to see Red, looking slightly disheveled and more tanned than before.

Red blinks slowly, registering Green’s presence. “I thought you were outside with Leaf?” He asks, confused.

“She ditched me to chase some cute trainer.”  Green mutters, looking back at the post on his phone. He wishes he could have some of the confidence she had.

Red hums, walking towards the bed to sit. “You’re probably cuter than whoever it was.”

“I’m cuter than any damn trainer here, thank you very much.” Green huffs, still feeling a little miffed from earlier.

Red agrees with a nod, a hint of a smile on his lips.

“What are you doing?” He asks, leaning a bit to see his phone's screen.

Green scrolls down the screen more aggressively, “Finding something to do.” He sighs when he doesn’t see any more interesting posts and rolls on his back to address Red. “Where were you anyway?”

“Moon dragged me to see one of the trial captains over at Akala Island.”

“And how did that turn out?”

Red frowns in thought, looking like he’s having trouble forming words.

“I never knew Wishiwashis could be so…intimidating.”

Green snorts, Red’s confusion will always amuse him. “Well, whatever.” He sighs, stretching his muscles a little before returning to cuddling one of the pillows. “Glad you had fun at least.”

Red nods idly, wordlessly climbing on the bed and settling himself behind him. Green makes a startled noise at the movement, flinching when Red wraps an arm over his waist.

“I missed you.” Red mutters near his ear before yawning and taking off his cap.

Green doesn’t reply, too embarrassed to say anything back. He settles with placing a hand over Red’s as he continues his mindless scrolling through the app.

Red quietly watches from behind, playing with Green’s hair every so often.

“Did you stop taking your suppressants?” He asks when Green scrolls through a drug advertisement.

Green feels a pang of fear, but quickly swallows it down. “Uh, yeah.”

“…Cool.” Red murmurs, tightening his grip on him.

Sighing, Green stares at the advertisement a little more before scrolling away. Now's probably a good time to bring the heat issue up, but he just couldn’t find his voice to do it.

Green groans internally. He doesn’t even know if it’s just him feeling awkward about this whole thing or if Red’s just really good at hiding emotions.

Which he is.

Green prepares himself with a heavy inhale and exhale, nodding to himself.

“Alright. So, hey.” Green starts, clicking his phone off before he turns back to face Red. The proximity makes his cheeks redden but he tries to ignores it so he could get the conversation moving.

Red is mildly surprised when he does, but takes it in stride, moving the hand that was on Green’s hair under his head. “Hi.”

“Um.” Green mutters, his determination wilting by the second. “Are you really sure about doing this with me?”

“Doing what?”

“The sex thing.”

Red gives him an exasperated look and Green backtracks immediately.

“I’m just making sure!” Green exclaims, on full defense. “I mean--you never know! You might just be forced to...” He trails off, knowing well how his omegan traits force him to submit to any alpha out there despite his chagrin.

Red sighs, pulling him closer, “Green.” He knocks his forehead to his and frowns, “Don’t overthink so much.”

Green closes his eyes and sighs, leaning back into his embrace.

He's been so stressed out about his heat that he’d barely enjoy the summer getaway Leaf had planned for them.

He’s about to relax until Red decides to open his mouth and say something stupid.

“All you have to know is that I like you and I want to fuck you.”

“Ugh.” Green chokes out, ducking from Red’s gaze to hide on the crook of the alpha’s neck. “Way to ruin the moment Red.”

He can hear Red’s amusement when he speaks next, “I’m just telling the truth.”

“Yeah well keep it to yourself next time.” Green mutters under his breath, “Like you used to.”

He gets a sharp jab on his side. Ouch. He deserves that.

After a while there’s silence, and Green almost falls asleep to it until Red breaks it once again.

“Hey,” Red calls all of a sudden, “Can I kiss you right now?”

Green mutters something under his breath first before clearing his throat in embarrassment, steadying his voice to reply.

“Of course.” He says, “I mean were going to fuck in like a week or so—”

He's unable to finish his thoughts because he suddenly feels the press of Red's lips on his neck and he shivers in surprise, automatically bearing his neck in submission. Red gives the spot a few tender sucks and Green almost wants to scream.

“He-Hey…” The brunette tries to say, cringing at how fast he’s being affected by Red. “This isn’t – th-the kind of kiss I was--” Green moans when Red's teeth grazes the skin, his hands clinging unto Red's neck to pull him closer.

Red deems it enough after a few licks to the spot and moves to kiss his jaw next, giving it chaste kisses before settling his lips near Green's own and smiling.

“Hi.”

“Asshole.” Green murmurs back, cheeks stained a pretty pink.

Red chuckles in reply and doesn’t say anymore, only tilting his head just a tad bit to finally give Green a proper kiss. Green whimpers in reply, opening his mouth for Red immediately when he’s prompted too.

They share a slow languid kiss; Red's tongue slides easily with Green's as they do, with the latter moaning soundly into the other’s mouth.

Green feels the heat pooling in his stomach, but it doesn’t feel like it’s going to be anything other than a makeout session today so he tries to ignore the growing need for...something.

“Mngh.” He jolts when Red sucks on his tongue, feeling a wave of pleasure from it.

Red grunts in reply, getting increasingly aroused from Green's moans. He turns to lay on his back, pulling Green on top of him in one swift motion.

Green pulls back in surprise, “What—”

“Sorry,” Red grumbles, “I was having trouble kissing you.” He mutters, wrapping his arms around Green comfortably, his hands on the brunette's hip.

Green scoffs, “Sure you were.”

Red replies with a small peck to his cheek, Green snickering in reply.

The sound of the door slamming open jerks them apart.

Green turns to find Leaf holding a pair of shopping bags joyfully in her hands, “Hey there lovers!” She singsongs, wiggling the bags teasingly. “I bought some snacks for your pokemon—“

She stops mid-chatter, noticing their position on the bed. “Oh shit were you two about to do it? Green, I didn’t know you had it in you.”

Green snaps back with a “We weren’t doing anything!” at the same time Red nonchalantly says “We were making out.”

Leaf scoffs, “Well practice is good for you.”  She addresses Red with a wicked grin. “Hey Red, did you know Green asked me earlier how to fu—“

“Just tell us what’s in those bags.” Green cuts her off, sliding off the bed quickly. Red follows suite, a little sluggish in his movements.

“So we can get back to making out.” Red helpfully adds, eliciting flustered babbling from Green.

Leaf responds with an amused ‘that good, huh?’.


End file.
